i kissed a girl (i hope my boyfriend don't mind it)
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: Which, of course, made James question everything he—or...she?—had ever known. Because the suggestion that he was a girl, it didn't sound wrong at all.


**I apologize if this sucks, I started this at 11pm and now it's 1 am.**

 **I may expand this universe, because I love it and this isn't even close to as long as it deserves to be.**

 **Word Count: 976**

* * *

James Potter first realized that something about him was different when he was eleven.

He and his friends were planning to prank the girls and for that, they needed to get into their dorms.

James, who had sneaked up there before—not to spy on the girls, just to see what was different—saw no real problem with that and promptly set off to go and do just that.

It was only when he returned that he discovered that, apparently, he shouldn't have been able to go up there.

Which, of course, made James question everything he—or...she?—had ever known. Because the suggestion that he was a girl, it didn't sound wrong at all.

It sounded oddly...right. Like someone had just returned the middle part of a trilogy (s)he had never read to him...her. Suddenly, everything made so much more sense.

* * *

A year later, James—only her name was actually Julia now—had managed to convince her parents, her friends, and the school that she was, in fact, a girl. Being able to enter the girl's dorms without clear permission certainly helped that fact.

Most of them believed Julia with little to no fuss, but there were a few Professors who did not want to let her move into the girl's dorms. It wouldn't have bothered her, but the other half of the Professors disagreed.

Julia moved in with the girls, because no one would ever win against Professor McGonagall. She was half convinced that the Professor would life forever because Death would not want to pick her up.

It turned out to be an awesome choice, because Julia was convinced that Florence would never have joined her group of friends otherwise.

Someone needed to keep the testosterone—that she was unfortunately affected by—in cheek, after all.

* * *

In their third year, Julia and her friends explored the castle a second time, because Remus had gotten the completely and absolutely amazing idea of making a map of the entire castle and then Florence had suggested they could track everyone's movement, Peter wanted to add in the passwords to the secret tunnels, and Sirius had argued that the map needed a password as well if they managed to do all of that.

Julia herself had proposed the password. She was rather proud of that.

To minimize the time needed for their project, they had split the castle between the five of them and everyone was in charge of mapping their region to the best of their ability.

Julia had been assigned the dungeons.

In one of the unused chambers, she had discovered a dusty mirror. On the top, the words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ were engraved.

It didn't take Julia long to figure out what that meant.

Curious, she stepped in front of the mirror.

She saw herself, only distinctly more feminine than she was now. Julia was stood between Sirius and Lily, all three of them looking around five to ten years older than they were now. Based on the way they were stood, they also all seemed to be in a relationship. The fact that both Sirius and Lily were carrying toddlers while Julia herself was visibly pregnant only emphasised that.

 _Oh_ , Julia realized. _Oh!_

* * *

Madam Carter, the school's medi-witch, helped her get in contact with the experts in St. Mungo's. With the permission of her parents—who mostly wondered why she took so long—Julia began transitioning.

It was a long and complicated process, but by the time graduation rolls around, Julia can proudly say that she was completely female in every sense.

Sirius was not the only one who supported her on every step on the way, but he was somehow more important. Not that the others weren't, but he was different.

Lily Evans was the only one who managed to reach that level, although she wasn't nearly as involved as Sirius had been.

Of course, Sirius was her boyfriend—after Remus had locked the two in a room together because "you two are being painfully oblivious and I can't do this anymore!"—and Lily was something between a friend and an associate, so it only made sense.

* * *

When Julia and the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team won the Cup in their sixth year, there was a huge party.

Firewhiskey had been smuggled in by at least five different people—with careful instructions to keep it away from anyone below fifth year because Professor McGonagall wouldn't hesitate to skin them alive—and Julia had drunk enough to become more than just tipsy.

Lily Evans had as well. The girls had gone off to their dorms to avoid a complete hangover in the morning—there were still classes to consider—but Lily had decided she needed to dance to one last song before she went to sleep.

And she looked so attractive that Julia just couldn't hold herself back. She kissed Lily.

The two collapsed on a bed and snogged for Merlin only knows how long.

By the time morning arrived, Julia sprinted downwards to confess to Sirius, with Lily close on her heels. Both girls were ready to take the blame, but Sirius didn't really mind.

"You couldn't have done that somewhere I could have joined in?" was the only comment he gave to that matter.

Julia looked between Lily and Sirius, considering their expressions, and replied. "Well, there's always next time."

* * *

Fast forward a couple of years and Julia was pregnant for the second time, but with their third child. Sirius, Lily, and Julia all knew that love mattered far more than biology ever did when it came to family, so no one really cared that, technically, Lily was the mother of Harry while Julia had carried Sujaya about a year before that.

And why should they? All three of them loved their children equally and that was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

 **The pic is supposed to be Julia.**


End file.
